1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an asynchronous transfer mode (hereinafter referred to as ATM) switch network with expansible optical ring. More particularly, it relates to an ATM switch network with expansible optical ring which constructs a switch network and a transmission at the same time, constructs two optical links in consideration of the reliability of the transmission, makes group switch nodes be an expansible ring according to a primary expansion method in order to expand a switching capacity, performs a wavelength division multiplexing about a plurality of ATM switch networks whose group switch nodes are constructed as the expansible ring, connects the ATM switch networks between two optical links bisected, thereby making a large switching capacity.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, since a wavelength division packet switch technique uses a space division switching that is a line switching system of a wavelength unit or a cross-point switching, many switching bands are wasted and a switching channel has a lower efficiency.
Due to a disadvantage of the conventional switching system, a capacity of a processor managing a switching control data should previously have a maximum switching capacity, irrespective of a switching capacity""s extensibility. Accordingly, there is a limitation of the extensibility in the conventional switching systems.
In addition, the conventional switching system should have a transmission device apart from a switch node. If traffic is concentrated at a specific switch node, a traffic saturation status occurs in a transmission device, thereby causing a hot spot of the traffic. Under this condition, an entire switch network may be out of control. For an extensibility of the switching capacity, a switching capacity should be expanded by constructing a network using a separate transmission device.
Therefore, although an ATM switch network having a small capacity is constructed as a network through transmission devices, a traffic distributed system of a separate transmission device is needed, and an additional matching circuit is needed because a switch and transmission are dualized.
It is necessary to expand a transmission capacity simultaneously with expanding a switching capacity of the switch network. A switching capacity expansion in view of the entire network should consider not only a step-up of the capacity, and should consider both a switching control processing capacity and a transmission capacity in consideration of the traffic.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an ATM switch network with expansible optical ring that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the conventional art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ATM switch network with an expansible optical ring which simultaneously constructs a switch network and a transmission, constructs two optical links in consideration of a reliability of the transmission, makes group switch nodes be an expansible ring according to a primary expansion method in order to expand a switching capacity, performs a wavelength division multiplexing about a plurality of ATM switch networks whose group switch nodes are constructed as the expansible ring, connects the ATM switch networks between by using two optical links bisected, thereby making a large switching capacity.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention constructs a three-dimensional ring with an extensibility by forming a closed loop composed of a vertical ring, a horizontal ring and an expansible ring by using 4xc3x974 ATM unit switch elements. Also, the present invention groups the 4xc3x974 ATM unit switch elements forming the vertical ring and the horizontal ring, thereby making a group switch node. The group switch node receives data having a low-speed small capacity and data having a high-speed large capacity by an Input/Output (I/O) operation of a switch network, and matches the data having low-speed small capacity with the data having high-speed large capacity. The data having a high-speed large capacity is input to each 4xc3x974 ATM unit switch element via two wavelength division demultiplexers of which channels are bisected by two optical lines. The output signal of each ATM unit switch element passes through a wavelength division multiplexer in response to the bisected channel. The group switch node receives data for matching the data having a high-speed large capacity by the I/O operation of the switch network, and matches the data. The data having high-speed large capacity is output to each 4xc3x974 ATM unit switch element through two optical lines and the wavelength division demultiplexer. A plurality of ATM switch networks being composed of group switch nodes having a high-speed large capacity data matching circuit interconnect wavelength division I/O terminals of the switch node by using wavelength division multiplexing optical lines, and thus have an extensibility of a super-large capacity.
Additional advantages, objects and other features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.